


Potential

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Vampire Hunter!Sanji, Vampire Hunters, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Sanji didn't believe it at first, he didn't want his lovely Y/n to die because of what she is, but there's nothing Sanji can do, nor say, nor ask. If he killed her right then and there, he would never forgive himself for hurting a lady, but if he let her live, Y/n would continue to starve to the brinks of death.Angsty Angst Angst, happy ending? You find out yourself ^v^
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer *-* - Mentions of blood and smut too, please read by your own discretion !

"Y/n?" The blonde haired man froze at his stand.

In the dark forest, maybe about midnight or a little over. His beautiful Y/n was drenched in blood, dribbles running down her lips as her eyes were fierce bloodshot red. She growled and panted heavily as she licked her fangs, catching every drop as much as much as she can.

"I-I'm sorry, Sanji...." Y/n gasped out for breath as she continued to heaved, "I was too hungry, you weren't suppose to see me like this." 

The stake in the hunter's grip shivered, and the revolver around his hip was almost yelling at him to pick it up and shoot her, shoot his angelic Y/n who he fell in love with, shoot that woman that stood next to him and saved him countless times. 

He couldn't bear to lift up any repellent or weapon, he couldn't bear to see the death of his maiden by his own hands. He'd never forgive himself if his hands were to cover in her blood. And Y/n knew very much that this choice was the hardest for Sanji to follow through.

"I'm sorry Sanji...I'm so sorry..."

~

(Two Years Ago)

"Sanji-kun!" The tangerine haired lady knocked at the office frame of the blonde haired hunter. 

"Yes, Nami-swan~" Sanji sung with heart formed eyes. 

"I need you to mentor a newbie to our work please, I would do it but Zoro dispatched me, Robin and Vivi to investigate a some clan business downtown." Nami asked sweetly as she gestured a new and shy face into the room.

Sanji's heart thumped a little faster, maybe a little louder. Sure he was a charmer but never had he fell so hard one a woman before. He gazed up and down at her features, her flushed cheeks and timid doe eyes, they all were just vibrant in his plain office.

"You can leave her with me, I'll take extra good care of her than shitty marimo will." Sanji smirked as Nami thanked him gratefully.

Once Nami exited out of the office, Sanji stretched out a hand for her to sit down across him.

"What's your name, Mademoiselle?" He asked.

"Y/n, L/n Y/n." She replied quietly.

"Y/n, what a beautiful name for such an exotic woman like you." Sanji flirted as he rested against his hand. 

The new girl blushed furiously as she looked away in embarrassment. 

"I'm Sanji Vinsmoke, I'm sure you know what our area of work is, am I right?" He continued.

"Yes, you're the Straw Hats Vampire Hunters, an undercover Vampire Hunter agency. I was recruited by the Monkey D Luffy himself." She explained. 

"Ahh, he must have saw potential in you." Sanji complimented, "I mean anyone could see one, even a blind man."

That made Y/n blush even redder if it was even possible.

"We should really talk more often out of work, you're very interesting, my lady." Sanji opened his drawers and messed around to find his business card. 

"I'm not complaining." Y/n shifted in her seat, still flushed.

"Good, I'm glad we're mutual." Sanji smiled. 

~

During the first few months, Sanji and Y/n spent thousands of hours together, learning codenames in missions, studying maps and bases and learning how to deal with vampires. He even taught her how to act as his secretary just to stay undercover from the vampires and police. Sanji learnt that Y/n was even allergic to garlic, and just for her sake, got rid of any garlic traces around his apartment (And even the office.)

On this day though, was the day Sanji planned to confess his feelings. Was he nervous? Duh... Even if he was the ladies man, this was his first ever attempt on giving into a commitment!

"I can't mess this up, or I'll lose the closest thing I'll ever have as a friend."

So he specifically planned the hang out AKA Date number 0 (Since technically it's not a date) very VERY carefully. So here he was, around late afternoon at both of their favourite coffee shop where they would both share the same choice of bagels and donuts. He sat at the window with his cup of brewed Espresso and also ordered and payed for Y/n's coffee too. 

The door bell chimed when the familiar shorter colleague entered, Sanji swore his heart skipped a beat. She wore her classic casual dress and sandals, she unfolded her umbrella and placed it on the side of the cafe before she looked around the area for the blonde haired hunter. Sanji shot a whistle at her direction, earning her immediate perking ears, which Sanji always found it cute. Y/n made her way to the opposite aqua blue sofa and sat down only to be surprised with a fresh coffee and out of the oven bagels. 

"D-Did you pay these?" She gasped as she picked up the bagel.

"Just for you, then we can go see a movie just as planned." Sanji gave her a large smile.

"You're too sweet, Sanji-kun!" Y/n chomped in delight, earning a chuckle from the other hunter. 

"Anything for Y/n-chwan~" He replied, sipping his own coffee.

After chatting over coffee while Y/n finished, Sanji drove both of them to the cinema, since Y/n came by transport. They decided to watch a movie they both agreed on, which was 'Twillight' just to contradict all the vampire stereotypes for fun. They got caramel popcorn and their drinks and finally sat at the red cushion seats in front of the bright wide screen. They laughed and argued at all the false traits, making them get shushed at all the time by other annoyed audiences. 

Once the movie ended, and everyone was making their way out. Sanji and Y/n were just overcoming their belly fit laughter. Sanji decided it was now or never to confess or else he would tire the poor woman out and it'll be too late to confess again. 

"Y/n, do you have anywhere else to be?" Sanji asked.

"No, I don't, Sanji-kun...Why do you ask?" Y/n raised her head. 

"I...was going to tell you something very important, d-don't laugh okay?" Sanji stammered, "T-The truth is, I've been interested...No...I like you for some time right now. And I was wondering..."

Y/n turned and placed a hand on his cheek, grazing the small tuff of beard. She leaned and grasped his lips with her own, there were teeth clashing and messy slips, almost like a first high school couple kiss. Soon they both had to seperate for air and to also exit the cinemas along with everyone else. 

"I like you too, silly." Y/n smiled lovingly. 

"You didn't let me finish my confession!" Sanji pouted.

"Don't worry, you still have potential." She teased before standing up and taking his hand as they exit the cinema.

~

About a year into their relationship, their limbs were tangled around each other. Moans and pants engulfed the silent room as the moonlight covers the blonde's pale body. Each thrust was filled with pain but pleasure as the maiden below him sung out his name in a sweet tone, urging him to lose his composure. 

"I'm close, Y/n." Sanji panted as he tugged on her body a little tighter, engulfing their heat together. 

Y/n only mewled, the newly found pleasure was too much that the knot in her stomach was coming undone for the third time that night. Their first night together was amazing, extravagant even. The two partners came from their high with a grunt and a high pitched moan from the lower lady as Sanji slumped his sweaty body onto hers, melting into her smooth skin. 

"You were wonderful, Black Leg~" Y/n teased as she felt the blonde tensed up.

"Don't make me hard again." He growled, knowing how much his codename being called from his lover turns him on THAT much. 

Y/n just giggled before snuggling into her boyfriend, still panting for their session. 

"Now, we have a choice to either clean up or sleep like this." She added. 

"I'm not complaining if I can spend more time with you, babe." Sanji mumbled. 

"Touché as always." Y/n shook her head and smiled, "Good night, Black Leg."

"I'm warning you." Sanji raised his head from her shoulder.

"Will you punish me further?" Y/n spun them over so she was on top, grinding down on his length. 

"You're testing me now." Sanji purred.

"Show me your potential, Black Leg." Y/n seduced.

The night then went on longer with more passion and touch, just like how they both wanted

~

"I can't BELIEVE you just did that!" Sanji yelled as he removed his hands from his messy strands of blonde hair.

"I did what I had to do, I couldn't just jeopardise the mission like it was nothing, these vampires MURDER people, Sanji!" Y/n argued back, "You expect me to sit there and watch you die?"

"You could've died, these vampires are Alphas, the best of the best, oldest of the oldest, God knows what the hell other tricks they have up their sleeves!" Sanji furrowed his swirly brows, "Why can't you just listen to me?!"

"Why can't you trust me more?!" Y/n huffed, "You said I have potential when we first met, where did that go?"

"You do have potential, Y/n!" Sanji said almost desperately, "T-That's why, if it ever comes to another situation like this, then I have to-"

Before he could finish anymore of his sentence, he was shushed by an angry pair of lips. Though it was full of fury, it really turned him on in the midst of their argument. 

"Don't say that." Y/n pressed her forehead against his, "You're not dying on me, there's no way."

"I was just trying to protect you, forgive me, my lady." Sanji sighed as he kissed her one more time. 

Y/n just hummed before wrapping her arms tightly around him, but then wincing at the sudden ache of her muscle. 

"Right, we still have your injuries from that bloody stunt you pulled back there." Sanji growled.

"We'll continue the argument later, now just take me to Chopper before I decided to go on a murder spree." Y/n winced as Sanji wrapped a supporting arm around her waist, careful not to graze her cut. 

"Of course, my lady." Sanji grinned as they slowly limped towards the infirmary. 

"Sanji, I have a request." Y/n groaned as the other hunter swiftly tried to carry her limped body further down the hall.

"Yes, love?" Sanji looked to the side to face his girlfriend.

"I-If it ever comes to it, when I get turned or when you find out that I become...one of them, promise me you would shoot me using garlic." She said.

"B-But you're allergic..." Sanji shook his head, trying not to let the negative thoughts consume him. 

"The faster to get rid of me, the better. It'll slow a vampire down, and then stake them, right?" Y/n said, "I wouldn't want to only thirst for blood for the rest of my life, so don't hesitate to get rid of me." 

Sanji didn't know if he should agree to it or not, but he could tell his lover was serious about this, maybe she did get bitten, he was honestly scared.

"Okay, I will." He promised. 

~

That conversation was just a few weeks ago, now Sanji was really faced to face with the ugly reality, his partner for almost two years was now crouched on the floor, feasting on an innocent's blood, like the murderer she didn't want to become. 

"SHOOT ME! REPEL ME! STAKE ME!" Y/n cried, tears seeping through her eyes now.

Sanji was crying too, his whole body shaking as he shook his head and cried even heavier. 

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't." Sanji shook his head.

"What are you doing? I'm a murderer, I'm feasting on innocent's blood for over a thousand years now!" Y/n yelled.

"I know!" Sanji yelled back, "Murderer or not, you're still my Y/n I fell in love with two years ago, you think it's easy to just forget those memories, you think it's easy to live with killing your girlfriend?!"

"It's not, I'm sorry that I'm not man enough to keep a woman's promise, but I've made my choice!"

Sanji threw his gun and stake away, he ripped off the garlic repellents and kneeled down right in front of her, tipping her chin up. 

"Drink from me, Y/n." Sanji begged, "Don't starve yourself any longer."

"I-I can't, I'll kill you!" Y/n tried to push him away, but she was overcome by her bloodlust hunger. 

"It's okay, it's fine by me." Sanji cupped her face gently and rubbed her tears away.

"Sanji, please stop...before-" 

Sanji leaned in and grasped her lips one more time before he felt her fangs grew out, sharp as a dagger. When he leaned back, Y/n lunged onto his neck, sinking her teeth into his pale skin. Drinking hungrily as she continued to growled predatorily. Sanji soother her sweaty hair and hugged her jittering body. 

"Good girl, keep drinking." Sanji assured. 

Once Y/n stopped she quickly retracted her fangs and pushed away, making Sanji winced and grasped his nape.

"H-How are you not dead yet?" Y/n asked almost shockingly. 

"If you had told me you were a vampire sooner, I'd tell you my blood is immune to your kind." Sanji smirked sadly, tears still welled up in his tears.

Y/n scoffed as she rubbed her eyes and immediately engulfed her into a hug.

"I hope you can forgive me from breaking our promise." Sanji sulked. 

"Shut up, Black Leg. You still have potential."


End file.
